Chaos Theory (BlackPink Ver)
by homoyuri
Summary: [BlackPink FF] Mereka menjalin keterkaitan yang berujung pada ketergantungan terhadap seorang gadis, Lalice si Putri Bangsawan. . . Yuri/ Shoujo Ai/ Girl x Girl [Chaelisa-Jenlisa-Lisoo (but not mentioned)].


**Black Pink © YG Entertainment**

 **Chaos Theory**

by rahmalejandro

 **[Rosé x Lalice (Lisa) x Jennie and Slight Of Jisoo x Lisa (but not mentioned)]**

 **Tags:** Dystopia AU!, Tragedy, Romance, OOC-ness, Shoujo-ai, Girl x Girl

No profit gained from writing this ff

FF yuri pertama #yeah *tebar kembang*

Rencana pengen bikin yg jeongcheol ver. juga sih, semoga kesampaian.

Ini termasuk #OneWeekOneFict yang terbengkalai karena maso di rl dan ditambah tewasnya adrian (laptop kesayangan). Semoga bisa balik dengan _counter attack_ di bulan mendatang.

 **Summary** : Mereka, satu sama lain, terperangkap dalam reaksi berantai.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"Does the Flap of a Butterfly's Wings in Brazil Set Off a Tornado in Texas?"_

 _(Philip Merilees)_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _The Butterfly Effect_

 _._

Rosé bisa mendapatkan apa pun bahkan tanpa perlu ia meminta. Kalau iri itu sifat yang lumrah bagi manusia mana pun di dunia maka teruntuk Rosé itu adalah anomali. Cukuplah ia berpuas diri karena statusnya sebagai penerus _Penguasa Sentral_ mampu membuat bumi menggelinding di sela-sela hak sepatunya yang tinggi. Sekali tunjuk, semua siap dihias pita untuk dibawa pulang.

Seharusnya Rosé tidak lebih serakah lagi daripada ini. Tapi nyatanya sejak kemunculan Jennie si Berandal Jalang, Rosé menginginkan cinta lebih dari dunia dan isinya.

Rosé punya segala hal yang tak pernah ada di hidup Jennie, tapi Jennie punya satu hal yang tak pernah bisa Rosé miliki; cinta dari seorang Lalice.

.

Sebenarnya perkara kecil kalau sekedar menyingkirkan Jennie. Rosé tinggal menentukan model permainan apa yang ingin digunakan, bisa memenggal kepala, membakar hidup-hidup, atau mungkin menggantungnya terbalik dengan kepala di bawah sebagai hiasan di gerbang pertahanan utama. Seperti biasa, cukup sekali tunjuk para pengawal akan membereskannya. Bila ingin lebih bernuansa pribadi, Rosé juga tidak keberatan dengan duel berdua.

Tapi, pada akhirnya opsi menghilangkan nyawa batal dipilih Rosé. Pembantaian hanya akan membuatnya tak jauh berbeda dengan diktator lain yang berkuasa di mata Lalice-nya yang lugu. Ia tidak ingin Lalice memandangnya dengan jijik.

.

Bisa dibilang pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah fenomena tak terprediksi. Pola acak yang teratur menyisip dalam struktur kehidupannya yang paling fundamental. Tatapan singkat dari mata hitam kecoklatan yang berujung dengan segala carut-marut kelakuan tak berdasar yang dimiliki Rosé.

Sejak awal, Lalice hadir dengan membawa sesuatu yang paling Rosé benci. Seperti efek kupu-kupu, Lalice adalah ketakteraturan dalam keteraturan di sistem alam bawah sadar Rosé. Kehadiran gadis itu mampu menciptakan badai imajinatif pada diri Rosé yang sensitif terhadap penolakan.

Pertama berkenalan, gadis itu menolak dipanggil dengan nama bangsawan— _"Lisa_ , _panggil aku Lisa,"_ katanya dengan enteng kala itu. Di pertemuan berikutnya Lalice—yang telah Rosé panggil dengan nama Lisa—menolak pertunangan mereka tanpa berpikir dua kali, dan setelah segala hal yang Rosé lakukan untuk merebut hati gadis itu mulai dari membanjirinya dengan berbagai macam hadiah, hingga berbagai tindakan dramatis yang didasari rasa cinta (termasuk di dalamnya membuat penghormatan khusus di hari upacara restorasi dengan ratusan ribu kelopak mawar membentuk mozaik wajah Lalice di atas landasan pesawat militer) gadis itu tetap menolak tawaran hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman.

.

Alergi Rosé terhadap penolakan kian menjadi saat Lalice menyebut nama orang lain dalam gumaman tidur di malam hari.

Ketika itu Lalice terbaring pucat dengan demam yang nyaris menembus angka 42° C dan orang yang tetap terjaga selama 24 jam untuk menemani gadis itu adalah Rosé. Di tengah kesadaran yang menipis Lalice mengigau—nama Jennie disebut berulang kali dalam mimpi.

Rosé jadi tahu, Jennie bukan sekedar ancaman bagi keberlangsungan pemerintahan keluarganya tetapi juga musuh utama dalam memenangkan cinta.

.

Rosé tidak pernah menyerah, juga belum pernah mengalah. Demi Lalice, memutar jati diri dari sadis menjadi masokis pun akan ia jalani. Sakit hati hanya cubitan kecil dibandingkan dengan sekian banyak kemungkinan penderitaan yang akan ia dapatkan bila kehilangan Lalice.

Hidup atau mati, Lalice akan tetap bersamanya. Ada atau pun tidak ada Jennie, Lalice adalah miliknya.

.

 _Strange Attractor_

.

Sejak kecil ia diajarkan untuk tidak terlalu banyak bertanya. Kenapa kaca mobilnya wajib kebal peluru? Kenapa sekeliling kota dibatasi pagar duri dengan listrik bertegangan tinggi? Kenapa ia bisa punya dua nama—Lalice dan Lisa? Ia tidak pernah bertanya tentang itu semua. Lalice lebih memilih untuk mencari tahu sendiri.

Lalice baru sadar bahwa dunia tempatnya tinggal memiliki wajah ganda setelah bertemu gadis berusia sama karena kejadian tak terduga.

Saat itu Lalice belum genap 10 tahun, sedang lincah-lincahnya dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Setiap pulang sekolah ia menyisihkan waktu 20 menit per hari untuk menggali lubang di bawah pagar listrik dengan mimpi suatu waktu nanti bisa melihat dunia luar tanpa dikawal para paman berseragam hitam. Dan ia memang berhasil pergi, namun dunia luar tak seperti dunia di dalam.

Usianya masih terlalu hijau untuk paham makna penculikan. Hidungnya dibekap sapu tangan berbau aneh, tak ingat bagaimana prosesnya saat tersadar ia sudah ada dalam ruangan tak dikenal. Sempit, dengan dinding terpoles pekat jelaga dan bau apak tubuh kumal belasan anak-anak lain seusianya yang bercampur pesingnya kamar mandi. Ia hampir menangis karena takut kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa menangis itu perbuatan yang tidak anggun untuk dilakukan keturunan bangsawan.

.

Anak perempuan itu membelai rambut Lalice saat dirinya sedang menyembunyikan wajah di balik lutut dengan bibir yang digigit kencang agar tidak menangis. Tanpa bertanya nama pada Lalice, anak itu berbicara, "Hei, suara perutmu terdengar seperti katak di musim kawin." Rambut hitamnya berayun saat tersenyum, lalu anak itu menyodorkan sepotong roti yang mulai ditunggangi bintik hijau berbau. "Maaf hanya ini yang kupunya. Tapi kuharap ini cukup untuk mendiamkan katak yang bernyanyi dalam perutmu."

Roti itu keras dan berjamur, tapi Lalice memakannya dengan lahap. Dengan mulut yang terus mengunyah , tanpa sadar tangisnya tumpah. Lalice tak pernah menyangka bahwa roti setengah basi bisa terasa sangat nikmat dalam kondisi perut kelaparan.

Dan anak itu pun memeluknya. Tanpa bertanya nama, tanpa bertanya kenapa, tanpa peduli Lalice itu siapa, anak perempuan itu memeluknya dan berkata, "Jangan takut, kau tidak sendirian."

Lalice menangis hingga lelah dan tertidur. Dalam hening malam tanpa sayup angin, ia mendengar anak perempuan itu bernyanyi. Lirih dan merdu. Lalice membuka matanya dengan masih mengantuk. Di akhir nyanyian, anak perempuan itu memandangi dirinya dan berkata, "Kalau ibuku masih hidup, beliau pasti akan senang melihatmu Lisa ... putri pemimpin pemberontakan terdahulu. Pembebasan kami akan bermula darimu, Lisa ..."

Lalice tidak begitu paham, tapi ia tahu kata-kata itu ditujukan untuknya karena namanya disebut berulang kali.

.

Tidak butuh laporan 2x24 jam untuk mengerahkan satu pleton pasukan pengaman dalam pencarian Lalice. Setiap individu dalam regu pencarian dibekali satu pesan oleh komandan; _'Temukan putri Ketua Dewan Aliansi atau bersiap diri untuk dimutasi.'_

Lalice pun ditemukan tak sampai 6 jam sejak pasukan bergerak dalam pencarian. Semua orang yang berada dalam radius 1 km dari tempat kejadian dikumpulkan, berlutut membentuk barisan dengan tangan terikat di belakang. Para tentara berdiri berjajar di hadapan mereka dengan pisau _combat_ yang mengacung.

Satu tembakan di udara menjadi tanda untuk memulai eksekusi. Pisau-pisau yang digenggam mulai melaksanakan tugasnya, mengiris leher tiap orang yang berlutut tunduk. Orang dewasa, manula, anak-anak-semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

Lalice melihatnya. Ia mendengarnya.

Tangisan anak-anak yang ketakutan. Para ibu yang mohon ampun bagi anak-anak mereka. Pisau-pisau bersih yang berubah merah. Darah yang terciprat di seragam para serdadu.

Lalice menjadi saksi bisu atas semuanya. Ia mencengkeram mantel anti peluru yang dipakaikan kepadanya saat darah menggenang hingga ke sepatunya yang berpita. Dan saat tiba giliran untuk leher terakhir disayat, urat-urat di tubuh Lalice menegang.

Anak perempuan yang memberinya roti digorok mati dengan senyum di bibir. Ia bahkan belum sempat bertanya nama dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kejahatan segelintir orang harus dibayar dengan pembantaian.

Lalice tak ingin lagi dipanggil Lalice. Ia adalah Lisa.

.

 _Bifurcation_

.

Satu-satunya hal yang tertanam hingga berakar dan menjalar dalam otak Jennie adalah _pembebasan_. Pemenuhan hak-hak dasar sebagai manusia yang sudah lama direnggut oleh kekuasaan tertinggi.

Hidup tanpa dipecundangi sudah menjadi tujuannya sejak awal, bukan sekedar reaksi dendam dari kematian adiknya. Dendam hanya sebagai penguat tekad.

Di depan makam adiknya yang ditaburi bunga amaris layu, Jennie bersumpah akan meruntuhkan pemerintahan Penguasa Sentral. Menghancurkan sendi-sendi politik mereka, menghilangkan pengaruh budaya penindasan mereka, menghabisi seluruh keturunan pemimpinnya, dan menghapus penggolongan manusia berdasarkan kasta dimana bangsawan adalah dewa dan orang miskin sama dengan organisme kelas rendah yang tak layak hidup.

Demi tujuannya, Jennie akan melakukan apa pun, tak terkecuali mengorbankan seorang gadis yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam hierarki pemerintahan-Lisa, putri dari Ketua Dewan Aliansi.

Sebagai ketua _Koloni_ , Jennie sudah merencanakana semuanya sejak awal. Peluang pertemuan dirinya dengan Lisa-Jennie langsung memanggilnya begitu tanpa izin, karena ia tahu Lisa benci nama bangsawan, perangkap asmara, dan pembalasan yang akan menuntun para penguasa beserta penyokongnya ke jurang kehancuran. Ia sudah menyiapkan skenario paling ironis untuk memulai _Perang Merah_ -yang kedua.

Tapi, ada satu hal terjadi di luar rencana; Lisa mengetahui tujuan Jennie terhadapnya.

Jennie tidak terlalu terkejut sebenarnya (rencana memang kerap bocor bila ada pengkhianat berbalut kawan), justru yang paling mengherankan dari hal itu adalah Lisa yang tetap memilih tinggal meski tahu dirinya sedang dimanfaatkan untuk melancarkan revolusi.

Gadis itu—Lisa-nya yang paling naif—menyadarkan Jennie bahwa Tuhan gemar bermain dadu. Ketidakpastian tetap ada pada setiap hal yang sudah diprediksi, baik dalam rencana maupun perasaan. Hati Jennie membelot, membawanya pada titik percabangan dari sebuah tujuan. Biasanya Jennie hanya punya satu, hatinya hanya cukup diberi makan tentang menggapai pembebasan. Tetapi setelah kehadiran Lisa, ia punya dua, menjaga atau mengorbankan gadis kesayangannya.

.

Keputusan diperoleh Jennie tanpa perlu ia memilih. Lisa rela mati demi penuntasan dendam sang kekasih. Gadis naif itu melompat dari balkon menara konstitusi setelah meneriakkan ajakan pembebasan yang diselingi kalimat cinta untuk Jennie.

Jennie menyaksikannya dengan mata tak berkedip. Kepala kekasihnya hancur di depan mata.

Sejak itu, Lisa bukan lagi tumbal pembebasan. Gadis itu tujuan pembebasan bagi Jennie.

.

 _The Chaos Theory_

.

Lalice-atau yang lebih sering mereka sebut Lisa. Gadis berusia 19 tahun yang membalik hukum kausalitas. Kekuatan tak terlihat yang menarik efek kejadian dalam hidup Rosé dan Jennie.

Dalam dengus nafas lelah yang repetitif, mereka—Rosé dan Jennie—berhadapan. Saling mengacungkan pedang ke leher satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak pernah memilikinya ... baik dulu, kini, atau pun nanti." Jennie tersenyum, berbicara dengan darah yang mengalir dari sela bibir.

"Kepemilikanmu atas dirinya adalah semu. Tidak akan bertahan lama dan akan hilang seiring kenyataan yang tak mengizinkan kalian bersatu." Rosé menepis ungkapan Jennie dengan tenang, tanpa keraguan meski keningnya robek dengan hiasan darah segar.

Keduanya ksatria dengan ideologi berseberangan.

"Kematian tidak akan memisahkan kami." Jennie menekankan kembali. Ia mulai memeta tubuh Rosé dengan matanya, mencoba mencari titik lemah yang mudah diserang.

"Dia milikku ... hidup atau mati." Tukas Rosé tak ingin kalah. Pangkal pedang semakin digenggam erat. Mata menyelidik membaca gerakan lawan, menunggu Jennie lengah agar bisa ditumbangkan.

Mereka mulai kehilangan kesabaran untuk basa-basi. Keduanya kembali bergerak untuk saling melumpuhkan. Tubuh saling berputar, pedang diayun, menebas tubuh lawan masing-masing.

Menari tarian kematian diiringi bunyi pedang yang berdentang. Amarah dan dendam menggaung merdu terpusat ke langit-langit atrium utama. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum salah satunya berakhir tak bernyawa, bila perlu keduanya. Dan prajurit perang di luar pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Teori _chaos_ yang merasuki sistem kehidupan umat manusia adalah model dasar perjudian dalam kehidupan. Dan dadu yang Tuhan lemparkan itu bernama takdir.

.

.

Ale's corner: Baru jg nyemplung ini fandom, udah bawa ff malpraktik aja...tapi terlanjur gemesh ama dek Lisa yg 11-12 sama mbak Ralline Syah :3  
Mohon maaf kl aneh dan ada kesalhan pemahaman di bagian teori chaos-nya...hehe  
Gatau knp, disini aku ngebayangin kl Lisa itu anak jeongcheol, Jennie n Jisoo itu anak meanie (yup, anak perempuan yg peluk lisa wkt kecil dulu pas diculik itu si Jisoo dan dia adiknya Jennie), dan Rosé itu anaknya om Josh ama Jihoon :3


End file.
